God (TV)
God was the final demon sent out to battle Devilman in the original 1972 TV series. He and Devilman were considered the strongest among the Demon Tribe, both of them featuring similar powers and appearances. Appearance God was a distorted reflection of Devilman, he had light lavender skin with a large dark blue scar across his chest. He had large purple wings and spikes on his wrists and ankles. He had bat wing like ears with a large yellow crest with a spike in the center. He had a belt with a small demonic face as a buckle. Powers and Abilities He possesses a variety of special attacks such as the God-Cutter, God-Arrow and God-Beam, however his most distinct and fearsome ability was to materialize illusions/thoughts with his mind. In the TV series he was able to manipulate the weather, spawning bolts of lightning or generating tornadoes, create craters/earthquakes, bring inanimate objects to life, or summon creatures, mostly dinosaurs. Personality God was like so many of his fellow demons, totaly loyal to the Demon Tribe, and saw humanity as nothing more than insects. He was shown to be a cruel and destructive force, and was incredibly boastful of his abilites, not entirely without reason with God being so strong it even caused Devilman to worry. History After numerous failed attempts Zennon finally decides to send out God, his bodyguard, to destroy the human world and kill Devilman. Instead of attacking Devilman directly, God directs his attention on the human world, causing various unexplainable incidents which are broadcasted on the news reports. Upon seeing this Devilman starts to ponder and comes to the conclusion of who is behind these mysterious attacks. Mere moments later God appears before him and threatens that if his attacks would be thwarted he would reveal Devilman's identity to Miki Makimura, the human girl who had stolen Devilman's heart so long before. Despite all his love for Miki, Devilman could not let the world she cared for be destroy and decides to intervene. After saving Tare and Miho, God appears before Devilman and Miki. He claims to be the one and true God by showing of his powers by manipulating the environment. Obtaining Miki's attention he then reveals that Akira is actually Devilman. Struck by grief, Devilman transforms in front of Miki, however to his and God's surprise, Miki does not believe God claiming that his words were only lies, that he was not God and that Akira was not a monster, followed by ordering him to transform Akira back to normal. Furious that his plan backfired, God attempts to kill Miki but is stopped once again by Devilman. The two of them begin to fight a lengthy and vicious fight before the two of them come crashing the ground. However in his last bout of energy Devilman gets God into a chokehold before flying up and useing the Devil Beam on him before dropping him. As his body drops to the ground flames erupt from his stomach and slowly envelop his body before he dissapears into thin air, ending his attack on humanity for good. Trivia *He makes a cameo in the music video "When my Devil rises" by MAN WITH A MISSION going head to head with Devilman. His appearance is slightly redesigned to match up with the more beast-like demons of the manga. *In the some translations, the character was named Godman, presumably to reflect on the name of Devilman. *Unlike most other incarnations of God in the Devilman franchise, this version has his roots as a demon rather than an alien being. Gallery hii.png god.png godz.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villians Category:The Demon Tribe Category:Devilman (TV) Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Demons